


Silk

by miera



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bondage, F/M, Kink Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-30
Updated: 2010-12-30
Packaged: 2017-10-14 05:57:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/146119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miera/pseuds/miera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Follow-up to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/146116">Trouble</a> where it's Evan's turn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silk

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate universe where Lorne is a fireman. Same 'verse as [That Kind Of Girl](http://archiveofourown.org/works/19797/chapters/25445)

"How come we didn't use that for tying me up?" Evan asked, nodding to the long silk scarf Kate was holding as she came back to the bed. He was tied down, arms and legs both, and she was gloriously naked, but he knew they were just getting started. Still, the silk scarf would've been easier to wrangle than the rope and the socks Kate had thoughtfully used to cushion the rope. It wouldn't do for Evan to show up at tomorrow with rope burn on his wrists, and he had a feeling he was going to be twisting around a lot tonight.

Kate gave him an evil smile. "That's not what this is for."

She stepped closer, trailing the edge of the scarf over his face. It smelled like her. For a minute he thought she was going to blindfold him with it, and really, he was already tied down, so why not go all the way? But instead she let the silk slide over his neck, his shoulders and arms, and then on down his body.

The material felt good, smooth and cool, and he twitched when she tickled him under the arms and along his side. Then she dragged the scarf all the way across his stomach, then lower until – Oh God – she actually wrapped it loosely around his very erect cock and pulled. The scarf wound around him and then slipped off the tip of his erection and Evan bucked, cursing.

Kate wielded the scarf like a pro, brushing against the head of his cock again before teasing his balls lightly with the soft material until he let out an undignified whimper. When she finished tickling the insides of his thighs, he had a moment of hope that she would just climb on top of him right then and there. He should have known better.

Kate lifted one leg and set it on the edge of the bed. Her hand went behind her and caught one end of the scarf and she wrapped it around her hands a few times until the material was taut. Then she slid it back and forth, moving up the inside of her leg until she let out a tiny sigh as it caressed her mound.

Evan stared raptly as Kate moved the scarf over herself. Her head was tilted back, and her breasts moved with her heavy breathing, her nipples tight and pointing out to the sides just a little. He had to lick his dry lips as he looked. He loved having her breasts in his face, loved licking her hard nipples when she was aroused. Her hips were wide and her stomach curved out slightly above the thatch of dark curls that were rubbing against the silk. He wanted badly to touch all that smooth skin right now, but he couldn't move, and his cock twitched at the reminder.

One flick of her wrist and the material twisted, narrowing, and she pulled. The scarf slid between her folds and judging from the way her body jerked, the silk was sliding right over her clit now. She kept moving, the rhythm frustratingly slow as she built herself up with the scarf sliding between her thighs. Evan's cock throbbed and there was nothing he could do to get any relief. His hands began to twist against the ropes unconsciously.

The light was low so at first he wasn't sure, but then he noticed the material seemed to be changing color.

She was wet. The scarf was getting wet from her juices. Evan moaned. He'd noticed her scent on it before. Now he realized it smelled like her pussy for a reason.

His moan caught her attention. She opened her eyes and grinned at him. "Want something, Evan?"

He knew what Kate was waiting for and he was so hard, he had no problem showing his desperation. "You. I want you riding me, Kate. God, I want to feel your pussy around my cock so bad." He swallowed. "Fuck me. Now. Please."

Mercifully she didn't make him wait any longer. She climbed onto the bed, straddling his hips. She let the scarf fall over his face, so that the smell of her was against his nose. It drove him crazy. He wanted to touch her, wanted to bury his face between her thighs and make her as wild for him as he was for her, make her come against his mouth. He growled but Kate slid down onto him and that was so fucking good, he stopped thinking.

He also closed his eyes, which he didn't realize until Kate said, "Evan, look at me."

He looked. Kate started moving with the same slow rhythm she had been masturbating to. Her hand moved between her legs and he groaned, his cock twitching inside of her. She shot him a look. "You don't get to come until I do. Twice."

He cursed, his hands balling into fists as Kate moved. He should've known he'd convinced her to get on the bed too easily. He reached desperately for control. Her pussy was so wet, as she started fucking him harder he could hear the sounds from his cock moving in her. He kept his eyes open, knowing he'd be in trouble if he didn't watch. Kate rubbed her clit, her movements becoming more frantic. He felt her tighten inside and his balls ached. He didn't know if he could stop himself from coming as he felt her pussy squeeze his cock so hard he gasped. Kate let out a little noise, her body moving almost on automatic, and he felt the next wave of her orgasm go through her.

He was just barely holding on, and when Kate didn't stop moving, he couldn't keep quiet. "Yeah, that's it. Come again for me." Like he had any control over any of this. She could leave him here, painfully hard, and go read a book for a few hours if she wanted. The thought made a shiver go through him.

She stared, and he wondered if she'd caught on to what he was thinking, because she smiled. Her finger was stroking her clit again and she crooned, "Talk to me" as she moved faster.

"You're so hot," he said immediately, grateful to let some of the tension in his body out somehow. "Your body is so perfect. Feel so fucking good, Kate." He gulped down air and kept talking. "Love the way your pussy tightens when you come. You come so hard. Harder than anyone. Makes me so hot when you do that..."

It didn't take much longer until she was riding him hard and fast and this time she cried out his name as she came. He couldn't manage to wait for explicit permission. His hips bucked up and as aftershocks were going through her, he grunted as his orgasm exploded through his body and he came hard inside of her.

Time faded for a while as they lay there gasping. He stirred as Kate untied him and he tugged her down to spoon against him. The scarf was in one of his hands and he wrapped himself around her and held it up. "Don't you ever wash this again," he told her.

Kate laughed. "Now you know why I didn't use that to tie you with."

"Not complaining," he told her, kissing her neck and feeling ready to sleep for a year. He had one more thought, though. "Maybe we should get some silk sheets too."


End file.
